bfpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Barkov
General '''Roman Barkov '(Russian: Роман Барков) - real name Viktor Zakhaev '(Russian: 'Виктор Захаев) - also known as Mister Z in the underworld, is a prominent officer within the Russian military, and top-ranking commander of the Red Commando, his private military organization. Barkov leaded countless operations, both officially and extraofficially, that would later culminate into the events of World War III. His actions were driven against the Western civilizations for the death of his father Imran and brother Iosef, and against the Ultranationalist-dominated Eastern countries as well, for the death of his family at the hands of the Al-Qatala group during Barkov's blitz in Urzhikstan. Biography Early life Viktor Zakhaev was born from Imran Zakhaev and an unknown woman from he, his father, and his brother Iosef all separated later. He was born in Avenoval, Russia. During his childhood, Viktor was highly trained in weapon handling for his participation on Zakhaev Arms's business from his father as the group's leader. At a later date, Viktor met a mysterious weapons dealer named Nikolai, which he quickly became friends with. At some point when Viktor was at his 19's, he and Nikolai were both arrested by the FSO and incorporated into the Russian Armed Forces as the higher-ups saw their potential in combat, willing to use them as weapons. At a later date, Zakhaev and Nikolai's performances within the Russian military earned them a place amongst the highly elusive Spetsnaz program, in which they undergone a series of covert missions for the Russian government, some of which were actually deemed illegal later. At any case, Zakhaev would later step out of the Spetsnaz to reach an officer cargo within the Russian army, ranking to Colonel. By that time, Zakhaev adopted, with the help of Nikolai, a fake identity under the name of Roman Barkov, so he could not be traced back to his father, who at the time was an emerging weapons provider for Ultranationalist groups, even though technically considered dead. During his time as Colonel, the newly-born Roman Barkov provided a certain quantity of weapons to his father and older brother's group, Zakhaev Arms, through his underworld alias "Mister Z". At this point, however, he cut contact with Nikolai as he began operating against the government Barkov worked for. Now with a stable life, Barkov was also able to make a family by marrying to a woman known as Waleska and having two children with her. The Urzhikstan occupation As prominent leader within the Russians' military forces, one of Barkov's key decisions was that of invading the "terrorist-breeding" province of Iran known as Urzhikstan, claiming that its reputation for growth in rates of terrorism groups and civillian militias presented a threat to Russia. During his involvement there, Barkov was responsible for commanding the slaughter of a village aside of a road, which would later be known as "Highway of Death" due to the attack itself. The nerve gas which Barkov used there caused the deaths of countless inocent people, and those who survived would be brought in to the Azthark Prison, where Barkov's army conducted interrogations in search of a growing militia. It turns out that the leader of such group, named Farah Karim, happened to be the victim of Barkov's attack on that village two decades prior. After being tortured by Barkov himself and forced to reveal her identity, Karim was rescued in secret by a SALT squadron called Silent Spade, led by Captain Gabriel McMillan. In this squadron, she met Lieutenant Henry Price, the man who arguably was solely responsible for saving her life and that of her brother Hadir. This operation led to Barkov developing a certain initial animosity he previously did not have towards the United States for intervening on his businesses. Very curiously, unbeknownst to Barkov, Zakhaev Arms was operating just there in corroboration with a group known as Al-Qatala. During an operation to extract informations from Imran Zakhaev's known son Iosef, Iosef has decided to comit suicide to prevent an interrogation. After this event, Imran himself became extremely enraged for the loss of his son and order the launch of six nuclear missiles on United States. The SALT team Bad Company - curiously led as well by the now-Captain Henry Price - prevented this, later resulting in the death of Imran. Barkov was likely heart-broken to know that the army he himself led corroborated with Americans to butcher his own family and former brothers-in-arms, and it took a toll on Barkov's questioning of his own loyalty to the Russian government or the Ultranationalist causes alike. Ultimately, he determined he would be at the side of neither, instead focusing on just performing his duty and protecting his home and family. Breakpoint Zakhaev National Airport attack No more hiding Exposed Death Gameplay Appearances Quotes Trivia Gallery References